Back Again
by Miss Twilight001
Summary: "You have to help Circle Daybreak defeat the approaching apocalypse, succeed and you have another life to live to correct your wrongs, fail and you go to hell." Full summary inside. Rated T for violence and language. GFXOC Warning rating may change!
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Night World characters, all of that belongs to L.J. Smith.**

**I know this probably isn't the first story that you would have picked but I assure you that I will be good to my word when I say that it is suspense.**

* * *

><p>Back Again<p>

"Aren't you going to tell him what he has to do to redeem himself Amy?" Amy turned around and glared at the lady.

"Fine Ivy, have it your way!" she turned back to me, "You have to help Circle Daybreak defeat the approaching apocalypse, succeed and you have another life to live to correct your wrongs, fail and you go to hell; simple as that."

Ivy looked at her, "And?"

"And, if you find our princess while you're here then you get the choice of immortality."

_Immortality!_ "Deal."

Gary is brought back from the dead by something that is helping Circle Daybreak fight the "Powers" and Circle Midnight. But there's a catch, he has to redeem himself by helping Circle Daybreak. Add in a missing portion to the prophecy and it's a perfect recipe for disaster…and maybe love.

* * *

><p><strong>?POV<strong>

"Is everything ready?" Damn these vermin. They are so damn slow.

"Yes master." I took a look at all of the pictures on the table. Some of them were of Jezabel Redfern, and some were of that mistake they call a witch. What was her name... oh yes, Gillian Lennox. And all the rest of them were of _her. _

Snatching them off of the table, I walked out of the bar and to my car.

I had been watching her for a while now. I am pleased with what I am seeing. She is growing up to be a wonderful young lady. It's too bad I'll have to kill her.

But before I do, _damn,_ that girl has a nice ass. Before I kill her I'll have to make a mental note to make sure that she is writhing underneath me before I slit her pretty little throat.

A necessary sacrifice, I am all to willing to make. Those damn pussy Daybreaker's will never know what hit 'em. I will slit the throat of their last hope, watching her blood drip to the floor. Princess or no princess the girl will die if it's the last thing I do. I've set my sights on her.

"Nowhere to hide now _princess_." I sneered tucking her picture in my pants. One way or another, I _will_ make sure that her heart stops beating, _permanently._

* * *

><p><strong>I am officially looking for an accomplice. I am pretty sure that you guys are going to want lemons. Well this book is rated M for violence, language, rape, and abuse. I don't do lemons. If you desperately want lemons then I need someone who is willing to write them. If you are send me a private message or click the review button and tell me that you are. Then I will need to see a lemon that you have written and I will decide which one is best. <strong>

**I think I have just now officially made this a contest. Yay! Okay I will post up a contest everyone get ready.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Redemption

**Disclaimer: LJ Smith owns everything... unfortunately, I own nothing except the Pixies.**

**AN: I am so sorry about only posting one chapter I don't remember how to do everything yet it's been a while since I've written a fanfic so please bear with me.**

* * *

><p>Redemption<p>

**GaryPOV**

I was floating, floating into the blinding white light that was my new forever. I had redeemed myself, I hoped. I had helped Gillian find her soulmate, and that girl…Pat…Paula? Whatever her name was, I told Gillian where to find her, and now her family had closure. Everyone else had their forever, now it was time for mine.

Suddenly in the midst of all the wonderful warm light I dropped down, down into the black depth below me that was now my forever. Apparently I hadn't been redeemed.

Out of nowhere I was jerked back into the cemetery where I was buried, looking at my grave.

_What the…?_

I was completely clueless as to what was happening, _Is death always this confusing?_

"Ha-ha, no; but in your case we're willing to make an exception."

I looked up to see a shimmering figure sitting on the top of my tombstone.

"Are you an angel?" I asked, "Because I want a refund! I've done everything that I could've done to make it up to you guys up there but you guys are too stuck up!" The sky, that was already dark, boomed and lightning zapped the ground not even two feet from me.

"I would be careful what you say if I were you." The shimmery figure said. I couldn't tell if it was a guy or a girl because I couldn't see a clear figure, just a big shiny ball of light. But by the sound of the voice I guessed that it was a girl.

"I am a girl," She said. "My name is Amethyst."

"I can't even see you!" The light faded and all that was left was a girl about 19 or 20. She had raven black hair down to the small of her back with one golden streak along the left side of her head. She was petite without of the curves of say…someone with them! She had a stick-like figure!

"I can hear you!" the ground shook, she looked at the sky "Why do we have to save this one of all witches? The most sexist…" she looked at me with disgust then cocked her head toward the wind, as if she were…listening to it. _Freak._

If looks could kill I'd be…well I'm already dead but I'm sure it wouldn't be good.

"Oh yea, because she's his _soulmate_…" she answered the wind, and looked back at me. "You better be glad that you mean what you do to the princess! Because if it was up to me your ass would go right back to where you belong, the dark void!"

_Dark void?_

"Ugh! The boy's an idiot too, goddess help him!"

"Amy! Get back to what you were sent here to do!" A woman appeared out of the wind.

"Do all of you…whatever you are, do that; because it's kind of creeping me out," I said backing away.

Amethyst…or Amy according to the weird woman that just appeared, literally, out of thin air walked towards me pointing her finger. "You were going to be sent to the Void,"

"Again with the Void, what is "the Void?"

"Your people call it hell," I gulped and my heart was going a million miles per minute. _I thought I had redeemed myself!_

"Well you didn't! Not to my surprise." Amy crossed her arms with a look of boredom on her face.

"Aren't you going to tell him what he has to do to redeem himself Amy?" Amy turned around and glared at the lady.

"Fine Ivy, have it your way!" she turned back to me, "You have to help Circle Daybreak defeat the approaching apocalypse, succeed and you have another life to live to correct your wrongs, fail and you go to hell; simple as that."

Ivy looked at her, "And?"

"And, if you find our princess while you're here then you get the choice of immortality."

_Immortality!_ "Deal."

"Good."

"But how am I supposed to help anyone while I'm the way I am now?"

Ivy stepped forward, "You will become human," I opened my mouth to spew some witty comment about how you can't bring people back from the dead but she silenced me with a finger. "We can make you human for 1 year, and 1 year only. And in that one year you will succeed, or you will fail; the choice is yours. You will have the powers of a ghost while you're human as well."

_A ghost?_

"Yes idiot a ghost!" Amy finally snapped. "You will be able to float, hover, take over people's bodies, disappear, teleport, and move objects with your mind! Ya know, ghost like stuff!"

Ivy's gaze was steely, "Amy remove yourself!" She glared but disappeared. Ivy looked back at me, "You would do best not to provoke her, I won't always be here to save you."

"Hey, she started it; she was the one reading my mind and what not!"

"Nonetheless, you would do well to stay out of her way."

"Don't have to tell me twice," I murmured.

"Well, let's get on with it shall we?" She put her hand on my chest and a searing heat started racing through me. I didn't even know ghosts could feel heat. "This is going to hurt," she said. "A lot." The heat spread from my head to my toes in a blaze. I was in so much pain, my vision was getting blurry. I felt a little bit of light pressure on my body and then my senses shut down and I passed out.

**GillianPOV**

I sat in the room listening to the silence echo around the walls. David had gone earlier that month looking for the fourth wild power with Thierry, Morgead, Ash, Quinn, Rashel, and Keller. I missed him, after you found them it's hard to be away from your soulmate for any extended amount of time, and David had been gone for weeks.

"Miss me?" I felt David's strong arms wrap around me, apparently I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hadn't heard him come in.

"More than you could ever know." I twisted in his arms as he bent his head to mine to capture my lips in a kiss. Seconds before our lips touched we heard a crash.

"Gillian! David! We've got trouble!" I heard James screaming from outside our door. "Whatever reunion you guys got going on in there is gonna have to wait!"

I wasted no time in jumping out of David's arms and running out the door and down the stairs.

When I got to the bottom the sight I saw before me shocked me into paralysis.

"Gary?"

* * *

><p><strong>You're reviews would be most helpful, and if you could put in a word as in how to make sure that the chapters are posted that would be great too.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Surprises and Explanations

Surprises and Explanations

**GillianPOV**

"Hello, you must be Miss Lennox." My head snapped from the place on the couch where Quinn and Ash has just set Gary down. Gary, my Gary; my Gary that had helped me break free of my shell; my Gary that had transformed me from Gillian the shy, unnoticed teenager into Gillian the vibrant and beautiful witch descended from the line of powerful Harman women… my Gary was lying on this couch, alive, breathing.

I finally took notice of the woman that brought Gary in; she was very… shimmery. She had a long silver dress that glistened as she walked, or made any movement at all for that matter. She had pitch black hair that was done in a very complex up-do; adorned with many different glittering hair pins that created a crown around her head.

"Oh goddess…" I was at a loss for words. So many emotions were running through me at the same time: Disbelief, shock, love, loss, longing… and sheer horror. What was he doing here? He was dead.

"On the contrary Miss Lennox he's quite alive." My breathing stopped. "And yes, it's possible."

"…How?" I didn't trust my voice not to shake so I didn't say it above I whisper.

"Why don't you sit down Miss Lennox?" She pointed to the empty space on the couch beside where Gary lay. "You look as if you might faint." David and Poppy helped me to the couch before my legs gave out.

"How is he here?" I asked, letting my voice get louder; they ignored my earlier question, I don't like being ignored.

"Miss Lennox—"

"Gillian"

She heaved a sigh; obviously she was annoyed… or bored. But I'd be willing to bet that she was just annoyed. "Okay," She drug out the word. "Gillian. Your Gary is very much alive."

"Really? No trick of the light?" I sat on the edge of my chair in anticipating what she was going to say next.

"Yes, really. Now do you want the good news first or the bad news?"

I froze. Good? Bad? There really was a catch.

"She'll take the bad news first." David said wrapping his arms around me; he always knew exactly what I needed. I rested my body against his; it was warm and inviting, my muscles relaxed from the anxiety that had caused them to tense up.

"Gary has one year to live—"

I sprang up out of my chair, "How is that bad? That's amazing!"

"I'm not done." She said solemnly. "He's got one year to live before he's sent back to hell."

I flopped back in my chair, "The good news?"

"He can still redeem himself by helping the Circle Daybreak stop the apocalypse, and when he dies in the time that the year is up, he'll be reincarnated. He'll have a chance to begin again." I smiled. "It gets better. If he finds our princess then he won't have to die… ever. He'll become an immortal Prince; and when it comes times to rule, he will rule our people along-side his Queen."

I looked at Gary and walked over to him. "You'll have your chance to redeem yourself and start over, finally." As I put my hand over his he stirred.

His head lolled to the side as his eyes opened and closes multiple times; his expression was disoriented. Finally after he opened his eyes again about the 5th time, they stayed open. His expression cleared, "Hey Dragonfly," he said sitting up. "I guess I'm back again."

I looked up at him, "Yea, I guess you are."

**IPOV**

I looked at the girl that was leaning over Gary; her soulmate, who sat on the couch, looked like he was about to strangle Gary.

"Uh, Gillian," She and Gary turned to look at me. "There's more."

"More?" questioned Gillian, "How can there be more?"

"It's not about Gary, it's about the prophecy." Everyone in the room perked up. "But before we start the prophecy, I would like to know who it is I'm address, and vice versa."

"Uh," Gillian looked at Gary; he nodded coaxing her to introduce everybody. "Okay then." She pointed the dark headed male sitting on the couch, "That's David, he's my soulmate." The one whose name was David nodded a greeting. "And this is Poppy and James, they're soulmates too." She turned toward the redheaded girl, who couldn't have been over the age of 18, where she was leaning against the man that, according to Gillian, was her soulmate. "Your turn," She said expectantly.

"My name is Ivy, and I don't have a soulmate, but I do have a mate." Everyone looked at me like they wanted to hear more; I said nothing.

"What's going on, who's this?" Said another redheaded girl that descended down the stairs with her soulmate, I presume, following her.

"Jezebel…" I whispered. Tears sprung into my eyes, I was instantly reminded of my own little girl; the one that I had to give up.

She froze, "How do you know my name?"

I stammered for an explanation, "Uh… you're… very… known… where I come from." I was lying through my teeth; and I was horrible at it.

"Really now?" Jezebel was skeptical. "And who exactly are you?"

"Ivy."

"Okay then since you want to be a smartass,"

_Smartass? She should NOT be talking to me like that!_ I fought the motherly urge to yell at her, that's not what she needed right now; as a matter of fact, it would prove to only scare her.

"_**What**_are you?"

"I really don't see how that's relevant," I said. "Nonetheless you will figure it out soon enough."

"No we're going to figure out now, because you're going to tell us." She said.

"And how can you be sure of that?" I cocked my head to one side.

"Because if you don't we won't help you find your _precious_ princess; whoever she is." Jez challenged.

I sighed, "Fine, have it your way." I braced myself for their reaction to my explanations. "My name is Ivy Jezabel Luna." Everyone gasped, "Yes the Jezabel you know was named after me."

"Why?" The girl whose name was Poppy asked.

"Because I was… close with her mother." I weighed how I told them exactly who and what I was because poor Jezebel's face was as white as a sheet.

"You knew my mother?" Jez stuttered out.

I turned to her and nodded slowly, "She carried my child." Jez's face turned from white to green.

"Is that the—"

"Yes Jez, that would be the princess I want you to find. See my husband and I went to a hospital and had the baby created in a test tube from his sperm and my egg." Jez looked like she was going to be sick. "Er, should I go on?"

Jez almost immediately snapped out of her stupor, "Yes please."

I was hesitant to continue, the last thing I needed is for her to pass out, or worse freak out. "Okay" and I continued. "Well then we put an ad in the paper asking for a surrogate mother to carry my child we would pay any price. We interviewed millions of people, because of our child's special heritage we need a certain person to carry her; your mom fit the job description perfectly."

"Why?"

"Because she was young, but not too young, healthy, and her husband was a vampire."

"What does my dad have to do with anything?"

"You see Jez our kind can't carry children."

"Why?"

"No one knows, we just can't, but some people believe it's because our the people that created our race their gene pool didn't exactly mix well."

"And your gene's came from?"

"I'm a Pixy, we are the children of Witches and Fallen Angels, and since it was a situation of good versus evil we are forbidden to have children with anyone, but through humans we can inject our DNA into an egg and sperm. The merging process isn't complete though until we inject the egg and sperm into a living human, but it cannot be just any human, it must be a specific human. One that is compatible with our DNA."

"So where does my mom come in, why does my dad make her compatible."

"Because she was his soulmate,"

"So she was compatible with your DNA because they were soulmates is that right?"

"Yes,"

"I don't get it, why because she was his soulmate?"

"Actually it could have been any soulmate, but then soulmates were scarce. That's why a pixie child is only born every few thousand years, and only the King and Queen can have a child."

"Why, soulmates weren't, aren't, that scarce."

"Because it's all a gamble, we need to find a soulmate, which is a lot more difficult than it seems. Then we have to actually get and egg from the woman pixie that's actually fertile. Even then it's a 50/50 chance that the surrogate mother and child will actually make it through the carry time, much less the delivery, and we don't want to leave anyone without their soulmate it's barbaric."

"Okay,"

"It gets worse, even if all of the above goes smoothly the child is going to grow up human and around the age of 16 the child starts to give off pixie scent, and the transformation starts. The period of transformation is the most sensitive of a born pixy, when they're at their most vulnerable. This creates the perfect chance for the hunter demons to sniff out the child and exterminate them before the pixies even know she's transforming."

"That's why you want us to find her so bad, whoever _she _is." Gary exclaimed.

I looked down, "Yes, I just want my baby back." I whispered laying a hand over my flat stomach that would never carry a child, a single tear ran down my face, I just let it fall.

"We'll do everything we can, won't we Thierry?" My head snapped toward the direction of the intruding voice. It was a blonde haired girl who was looking up at a man, I presumed was her soulmate, with gaze that clearly told anyone who saw who controlled who.

"Sure Hannah, if that's what you truly want."

"Oh Thierry it is!" She grabbed his arm.

"Then we'll help," he looked at me. "We'll do whatever it takes." I turned around to look at everyone in the room, they all had determined gazes. I've finally found my team; I actually believed that we could get to my daughter before the demons got to her.

"Oh and I should probably tell you about the missing piece to your prophecy, the one that foretells the end of the world."

All heads snapped in my direction.


	4. Chapter 3: The Missed and The Missing

**A/N: Sorry if you feel that I took too long to update, my computer hates me. Big thanks to everyone that reviewed my story. :D There is a pole on my profile regarding Pixie Dust. If you haven't read Pixie Dust then you need to read it, especially those that like Amy she is one of the main characters.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing except my pixies. All of the hot vampire dudes and dudettes belong to LJ Smith. Darn!**

* * *

><p>The Puzzle<p>

GaryPOV

"Wait, what prophecy?" Dead for 5 years and you miss everything.

"The prophecy referring to the end of the world?" Ivy looked at me like I had lost my marbles. I'm pretty sure that my face looked blank; they proceeded in filling me in on what had happened the last five years. (A/N: If you don't know you should really read the book. It's WAY too long to explain.)

"Oh wow, that's a lot to take in." My brain was trying desperately to digest all of the information they had just given me. "So what does this have to do with your daughter?"

"I was just getting to that." Ivy's tone was that of extreme impatience. "See what your witch didn't tell you is that the end of the world is inevitable. You guys are fighting a loosing battle. What you should be fighting for is after the end."

"What do you mean after the end? There is going to be no after the end, that's why they call it the end!"

Ivy looked at me with a bored expression. "Okay then, don't think of this as the end of the world, think of it as the end of one book in the entire series."

"How long is the series?" The redheaded girl, who's name was Jez, asked.

"That's beside the point."

"So what is the point?" Hannah asked.

"The point," Ivy stressed. "Is that you guys have it wrong. You're trying to use the wild powers to prevent the end of the world. When what you should be doing is trying collect them and keep them safe until after the end of the world, then you need to use them to make sure that circle midnight doesn't have any chance whatsoever to rule."

"Okay so where does your daughter fit into this?" I asked.

"My daughter is the only person that can assure that all of your precious wild powers see past the end."

* * *

><p>JacindaPOV<p>

"Wake the hell up!" I hear a voice screech over me.

"Mmm, NO! Go away!" I yank the covers farther over my head in attempt to lock out the intruder.

"Jacinda Kasmira Ambers! If you don't get up right this instant so help me I'll..."

"...You'll what?" I sit up fast enough for a tiny wave of vertigo to hit before I spew my counter threat to my current adoptive sister Kathy.

"Jacinda!" She screams outraged. Today is the day she and her twin brother Miles go off to college, and away from me and I'm more than slightly overjoyed, and it's bugging her that everyone isn't paying attention to her. AKA, I'm not paying attention to her.

"Lillian!" I smiled, she hates her first name. She and her brother Jonathon prefer to be called by their middle names, Kathleen and Miles, I can get away with calling them by their first names every once in a while. If anyone else does it they will all but rip their throats out. Just like she hates to be called Lillian, I hate being addressed by my full name, Jacinda, I prefer Jace. Not Jay, not J.C., just Jace.

"Jace!" She whines. "Get up! I have to leave for college, you're going to miss my going away breakfast!"

I give her pout and distressed gaze an analytical look. "Fine!" I slowly make my way out of the bed and into the shower. The way I see it, the sooner I participate in the Kathy show, the sooner she leaves!

* * *

><p>GaryPOV<p>

Ivy left right after that everyone was sitting right where they were before she left; in a state of shock.

"Well, is anyone going to introduce me?" I joked in attempt to lighten the mood.

After another 5 minutes of complete silence, a girl with brown hair and eyes to match stood up. "I'm Thea Harman," A witch. She motioned to the dark hair guy sitting on the other side of the room. "That's David Blackburn, he's my soulmate." Soulmate so is that what Amy said when she referred to me as the princess's soulmate? Goddess I hope not! I'm not soulmate material. Maybe I can get by just being her friend...with benefits of course.

"Gary! Are you listening?" Gillian slapped my leg hard enough to cause it to turn red.

"Ow! What?" I rubbed my injured leg glaring at Gillian.

"Ugh, let me repeat myself." Thea was looking annoyed. "That's Jez, but of course you knew that, and that's her soulmate Morgead Blackthorn." A dark haired vampire with green eyes nodded. Next she pointed to a couple sharing the loveseat. The girl had elfin features with her coppery red hair and striking green eyes. The male had blonde hair and deep gray eyes. "That's Poppy North and James Redfern." I noticed how she referred to them as one whole person. Instead of saying 'that's Poppy and that's James', she said 'that's Poppy and James'. It was just a tad bit awkward.

"Rashel Jordan and J–Quinn Redfern," She caught herself as a scary looking vampire glared daggers at her while the girl, I assumed was Rashel, attempted to calm him.

"Ash Redfern," Thea then pointed to a somber-looking boy with Ash Blonde hair. "Don't ask where his soulmate is, he's touchy about that." She whispered in my ear, the blonde vampire named Ash, stood up.

"No it's okay!" He said in a tone that made it all too clear that it wasn't okay. "Let's just tell everyone how Ash's soulmate died! Died as in she's gone! Never coming back! She's pushing on fucking daisies!" When tears threatened to spill at his monologue he ran out of the door.

"Oh dear," said a girl with brown hair and warm gaze. "Thea, you should have overlooked Ash; you know how he gets these days. Kestrel, Jade, go after him." Two girls stood up and were out of the door in the blink of an eye.

Thea looked at me, "I'm sorry you had to see that. Come, I'll show you the rest of Circle Daybreak." She took my hand and slowly walked me around the room giving an introduction and description of all of the people left in Circle Daybreak.

* * *

><p>JacindaPOV<p>

I looked down at the food on my plate with disgust. I don't know what is wrong with me lately, I'm hungry but I don't wanna eat.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Lynda, my adoptive mother, asked.

"Nothing ma," I reassured her, Lynda had been with me since I was five. I was now 17, it feels completely natural to call her mom.

"Don't tell me that, you know that it's impossible for you to lie to me."

What does she want me to say, that I love her but I can't help feeling that I need to find my birth parents! That I want to know who they are and what kind of life I could have had! No I can't do that, that would hurt her feelings.

"No it doesn't Jacey, it's completely natural for you to want to find your birth parents. That doesn't hurt my feelings one bit." Oh shit! Did I say that out loud? "As a matter of fact, we have some good news." Kathy was glaring daggers at me, this was supposed to be her day, I was "taking it" away from her. "We had a P.I. do a private investigation on your birth parents. Apparently you mother wasn't able to carry a baby full term so they used a surrogate mother."

I have two mothers? I would have been happy with one birth mother but now I had two. One who I share a gene pool with and another that actually gave birth to me.

My smile could have stretched from here to the west coast.

"Do you know where they are?" My enthusiasm could have lit every house from here to Asia.

"Well, see sweetie," My dad had a somber look on his face. "They're dead, both of them. You're surrogate mother was murdered, and there are no other files of your biological mother except for the ones at the hospital, as with your dad." I froze, dead? "We're sorry."

"But you have a sister!" My mom exclaimed, forever the optimist. "A twin to be exact."

"Do you know where she is?" I asked skeptically.

"No." My dad answered. "But we know someone that can help."

"Who?" I nearly jumped out of my seat.

"Someone by the name of..." He looked down at a file that was on the table, why hadn't I noticed that before? "Hunter... Redfern."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaaaaah! Don't shoot me! Trust me Ash will find his happiness, I will not say how or when, but he will be happy in the end. As for Jace, well it's probably going to be as bad as you think, the next chapter is either going to make you cry or puke up your breakfast, naaa it probably won't be that bad but it'll still be pretty sad. Sorry. But the story will not be ending anytime soon so that's good. Just remember flames are welcome, I want to know everyone's opinion, good or bad so bring it! Don't edit to spare my feelings haha. My time limit on update is two weeks so check back again around November 13th. If something comes up I will try desperately to put out an Authors Note.**


	5. Important Authors Note!

I have changed my mind there will be no lemons to this story. For those people that were excited I'm truly sorry. I don't want something like that in my story, if it is going to be rated M then it will be for language violence and nothing else. This is partially because I have some really young readers. Thank you and I'm sorry for e inconvenience. 


	6. Chapter 4: It All Comes Crashing Down

**I have made some changes to this chapter because in the last one I got some comments where they said it was sort of confusing. So I fixed that. Sorry for the confusion. If you have any questions or the story gets confusing just send me a PM and I'll either explain or fix it. Thanks.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: And It All Comes Crashing Down<p>

**JacindaPOV**

"It's been eight freaking months Kait! We're never gonna find him!" I cried, the tears were coming down in waves. Kait walked over to me and wrapped me in her tiny muscular arms while I cried.

Kaitlyn Marie Callahan, but I called her Kait. She had been my best friend since I moved to this town when I was adpoted. It had been my first day of grade school and I had transferred smack freakin dab in the middle of the year! Kate and Miles pretended not to know me, of course, because I was the "freakazoid" charity kid that their parents just happened to "feel bad for". I don't hold anything against them, they were, sometimes still are, stupid kids. I knew diddly-squat about the school, or the town in general. And thanks to my oh so special "siblings" I already had a reputation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>12 Years Earlier<strong>_

"Don't worry Jacinda honey," I cringed at the use of the word "honey" and my full name. I hate that name. Lynda seemed to notice this. "I'm sorry, Jace. Jace don't worry, you'll make plenty of friends. No one here will hurt you."

My new sister, who's name was Kathy, snickered. "Yea _Jacinda_ you'll make _plenty_ of friends." She smiled, it was just a bit on the creepy side. I recoiled at the sight.

"_Lillian Kathleen Ambers!_ You _will_ be nice to her, if I hear otherwise you're grounded young lady. Do you understand me." Lynda turned to her with a fierceness that put dragons and evil stepmom/queen ladies to shame.

"Yes mam." Kathy sulked, I was honestly grateful that she got in trouble. Kathy had been mean to me all week. I was a bit scared of her, she was a lot bigger than I was, and I didn't know what I had done to cause her to be this cold towards me.

We pulled up to the school drop off center and Lynda let us out. "Have a nice day Miles, and Jace don't worry, no one is going to hurt you." I nodded. "Kathy," she sighed, and gave her a sharp look. "Be nice, remember my warning." And with that she sped off.

Kathy turned to look at me. "You, stay out of my way!" She turned and stomped off to the school.

My lower lip trembled, "What did I do?" Miles just rolled his eyes at me and followed his sister.

All day today people have been treating me like the plague, even the teachers. So when it was time to go to the cafeteria to eat our lunches I snuck out and went down the hall to find a bathroom, or a janitors closet or something, I just knew I didn't want to sit in that cafeteria, when I heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

I entered the room and on a piano bench was a little girl, she was my age with dark brown hair that came down to her waist. She heard me enter and turned around.

"Hi," she said with genuine enthusiasm, something I hadn't heard all day. "Who are you." She had soft green eyes and rosy cheeks. Her expression was friendly.

"J-J-Jace," I stuttered out.

"Jace," she laughed. "That's an odd name."

"It's short for Jacinda."

"Jacinda," she smiled. "That's pretty."

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Kaitlyn, but I prefer Kait."

"Oh, that's pretty too"

"Thanks," We were quiet for a little while longer.

"What were you playing."

"Oh, I'm not sure. My teacher just left. I'm taking private lessons and right now I'm supposed to be eating lunch, but, I forgot my money at home."

I held up mine, "We can split my Peanut Butter and Banana sandwich."

She smiled, "Sure." We sat and ate, the entire time I kept stealing glances at the piano sitting in the corner.

"Do you like it?" She asked making me jump.

"Y-Yeah."

"You're really nervous and jumpy ya know."

"Today hasn't exactly been the best." I sniffed trying not to cry. She scooted closer to me and put her arm around my shoulders.

"What happened?" With that one question I broke down crying and told her everything, including the whole adoption. She stayed quiet for a while just letting me cry on her shoulder.

"You know what you need." She said after a moment. "A best friend." She looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back, and we just sat there for a while longer in mutual understanding.

"I'll teach you to play if you want."

"What?"

"I'll teach you to play the piano," she looked hesitant. "If you want."

I smiled so big it hurt. "Ya, I'd love that."

From then on every day at lunch I would sneak out with lunch so that Kait and I could spend the entire lunch period playing the piano. Soon we started playing the guitar, the drums, singing songs from the radio. One day we decided to start writing our own songs and start our own band called the Titanic Duo. When we were young we meant to say "Dynamic" but we couldn't pronounce it right so it forever stayed Titanic.

By that time though we were inseparable, Katy and Jacey; Jacey and Katy. We went everywhere together. You didn't get one without the other.

And somewhere around there Kathy got over her childish aversion to whatever I did to make her mad, I still don't know and I'd _really _rather not bring it up.

_Jace_

From that day though she has changed, she cut her hair and it's gotten darker. Almost to the point where it's black. And her soft green eyes have changed to a striking emerald color.

_Jace!_

Man that voice was getting annoying, where was it coming from?

"Jace!"

"Huh what?" I said Kait's voice bringing me back to the present.

"And Houston we've landed." She laughed. "Where did you go Jacey because you left your stuff here?"

"Smart-butt," I coughed.

"As I was _saying_ before I was so rudely ignored."

"You love me," I countered.

"You need to let it go. I'm pretty sure he can't be the only one that knows where your family is."

"Or was," My poor abused head was then attacked with a pillow.

"Stop that!" Kait scolded.

"Sorry mom,"

Kait ignored my remark and began talking again but I let my mind wander. My eyes finally wandered to the clock to check the time... _The time!_

"Oh tarter sauce! Kait, we're gonna be late, c'mon!" I grabbed her hand and we headed out of the bedroom door and down the empty hallway to the garage.

"Darnnit! We are so late, so so late!" I threw the door open and in my haste managed to knock over the $900 vase that my mom got for christmas.

"Damn Jacey, don't break the house. It's not like we've never been late before."

"Not _this_ late!" I snapped.

"Okay, okay Ms. Tyson. Don't bite my ear off." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Shut up and get in."

"Yes dear." I snapped my head around to glare at Kait. She held her hands up in surrender. "Okay, I'm going. Geez where's your sense of humor?" She stepped in the car and didn't say another word.

The entire way I drove 80 mph. Mom was going to rip me a new one.

* * *

><p><strong>GaryPOV<strong>

Morgead and Quinn burst through the door of my room. _Damn why won't they just leave me the hell alone._

"Who the hell is this?" Quinn asked referring to the busty blonde that was currently residing in my bed.

"Oh, this is..." _Fuck what was her name_. "...this is Jessie."

"Cassie," She said.

"Eh, close enough." I said as her hands moved from my chest lower, and lower, _and lower_. Fuck.

"Do you guys need anything, I'm kinda busy."

"Yea actually," Morgead turned to the blonde. "We need you to get gone, _now_!"

"Or you'll what?" The blonde said as she kicked a leg over my... package and glared at Morgead. Not smart.

Morgead's lips pulled back revealing his elongated canines and let loose a feral snarl. The girl's eyes got wide and she scrambled out of the bed throwing on her clothes as she ran out of the door.

I turned to Morgead with an accusatory look. "What the hell, she's was my best blow job all week!"

"Really?" Quinn asked. "What will the princess think of this when she finds out?"

Oh fuck shit, not this again. "What _princess_? Oh yea, the one that doesn't _fucking exist!_" I yelled grabbing my underwear and shorts and pulling them over the part of me that was left... unsatisfied. What the hell was with everyone and this princess. We had been looking for her for what, eight months. No sign of her anywhere, not even a lead. All we have to go on is that she looks exactly like Jez. How the hell is that going to get us anywhere? I have finally come up with the conclusion that this Ivy chick was just shitting me. I have 8 months left to live, and I'll be dipped in shit and fried if I spend it looking for some fucking fairy princess that doesn't even fucking exist!

"She exists! Why would they bring you back if she didn't you ungrateful piece of shit!" Quinn yelled. "Damn sometimes I just want to choke the life out of you ya know that!"

"What is going on?" Jez and Rashel came in, I guess they "felt" that something was wrong with their "soulmates".

"Ask Gary, he's the one sleeping with a prostitute!" Damnit Morgead, always fucking ratting me out.

"Gary!" Hannah said out of nowhere.

"Where the hell did you come from?" I said. What was this? "Pick on Gary" day!

"Don't you _dare_ talk to her like that!" Rashel said, this chick was big on loyalty and family. I was not a part of that, she hated my guts.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my shower stuff and headed out of the door.

"What the hell is your problem?" Jez asked. "When the we find 'her' she's not going to be happy that you've been whoring around with some prostitute!"

"Some?" Thea asked, _Where the hell were all these people coming from, and why were they all so keen on being around me?_ "You mean _many_ he brings home at least 3 every night."

"Three!" Gillian exclaimed. _Fuck shit._ "Three Gary! What the hell are you thinking, you have a soulmate!"

_Soulmate, what the..._ "Okay stop!" I screamed, _enough of this shit._ "I _do not_ have a fucking soulmate! Quit saying that!"

"Yes, Gary, you do. And if you keep doing what you're doing she's going to send you away. Just like Mary-Lynette did to me. Don't make my same mistakes." Ash looked at me with a hard gaze. He meant business. _No really where are all these people coming from and why won't they go the hell away?_

"_You_ don't tell me what to do, I wont make the same mistake, wanna know _why_?" I inquired looking at all of them. "Because _I don't have a soulmate_!" Jade, Kestrel, Matt, and Rowan just shook their head. "No! Don't shake your head! I don't! If I had a soulmate she'd be here for me! She'd be here and I'd be holding her at night instead of all those other girls. But do you want to know why I'm holding all those other girls? Because she doesn't exist! And you all are wasting your time if you think for one moment that she does. Now I've said it once and I'll say it again, I am not spending the last 4 months I have looking for someone that doesn't—"

"We found her!" Poppy came bounding in. "The search is over, Illiana's found her!" Everyone turned to me and just smiled.

"What now _bitch_!" Rashel and Jez said at the same time and high fived each other.

Ash shook his head, "Deep shit dude, if she's anything like my Mare, your ass is going to get kicked to the curb. You better hope you can fix what you did before your time is up."

Thierry came bounding up the stairs and stopped right in front of me. _Damn more people._ "Get ready you're going with the team to go retrieve the princess."

_Fuck shit._

* * *

><p><strong>JacindaPOV<strong>

We walked into the club 30 minutes music was already making the club shake and quake. Obviously Mare had to get the DJ at the club to cover for our absence, _she will not be happy... CRAP! Speak of the devil._

"You're late." Mare said giving us a glare, if looks could kill my heart wouldn't be beating right now. Although she is only a year older than I am she seems much older, it's kinda scary.

"I'm sorry, Kait and I lost track of time."

"Don't let it happen again. It's hard to manage you guys if you always show up late to concerts." Mare was the bands manager/best friend/sister. We met her when Miles saw her trying to kill herself behind the club that we were performing at that night. She was going on and on saying the same thing over and over, "He's gone, he left me, maybe he doesn't love me." I don't know who she was talking about and I've only brought it up once, and let's just say that it didn't go well; never doing that again.

After my mom saw the kind of condition she was in she said that she wasn't leaving her there. She asked her her age and, of course, she was 17; but she was an emancipated minor. Upon hearing that my mom became what you call attached. Mare stayed with us. So I guess you could say she is more like my sister than my best friend, it makes sense anyway. Though recently she went back to her hometown to help out her family, I think her dad died or something, but she won't tell us how. Maybe it was an animal attack, her hometown is far out in the country and her dad wasn't old enough to have a heart attack or stroke or something like that. He was a very healthy man, or so she always told us. **(AN: That is why she wasn't introduced before, that and I wanted to keep you guessing Mwuahahaha!)**

"_Jace!_" Mare yelled.

"What?"_ Dude that was my ear._

"Dressing room Jace, _now_. Gosh the way you blank out like that maybe we should put you in a crazy house."

"Ha-Ha, very funny. You're a comedic genius." I said heading for the dressing room. _No need to give her a reason to bust a cap in my butt._

"Where were you Ms. Let's-not-be-late?" Kait asked getting into her performance uniform.

"What is this pick on Jacey day?"

"Uh...Yeah." I gave her a pointed look and she giggled.

"Girls!" Mare called from the hall. "You're on in 15! Hurry up!"

"'Kay!" Kait and I yelled at the same time. 15 minutes later we had our costumes and makeup on.

"Let's knock 'em dead." Kait looked at me under the dim blue lights, we grabbed hands and stepped onto the stage again.

* * *

><p><strong>GaryPOV<strong>

This place was packed, and I mean packed. Did I mention that I have a thing that makes me uncomfortable around vermin? Well I do. I hate them, they're well..._vermin_. And I couldn't believe that my supposed soulmate was supposedly one, or once was.

"Can we haul ass so we can get the fuck outta here?" I turned to Quinn.

"Shut up your whining is annoying the hell out of me." Morgead said before disappearing into the crowd.

I just stared after him, "What's up his ass?"

"You," Ash said before he and Quinn disappeared leaving me alone by myself.

"Fuck shit," I said turning around in circles, _the one time I actually want them here they have to leave. What the fuck is up with that?_

I felt a hand crawl south toward...well. "Wanna dance?" I turned around to see a female vermin that was dressed in a red skin tight leather skirt that came just below the curve of her butt and a corset that pushed her boobs up and out.

I gave her a once over look. _How bad could this vermin be? There's nothing to loose and maybe she'll make up for Chrissy. _

"Sure," I said and allowed her to pull me to the dance floor. This vermin girl was good, she moved over everything. It was fabulous, I was actually ready to suggest we move to a more quiet area so that we could_ play_, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Focus Gary!" Ash scolded. "We're here for business not pleasure. You can come back to your little whore after we find the princess and get her out of here safely. Now c'mon."

I ran my hands over her tits. "I'll be back to take care of those later."

"I'll hold you to that." She said moving her hips in my general direction.

I let myself be pulled away by Ash. "Damn can you be anymore of a man whore?"

"You're one to talk, I hear you fucked every girl in east Cali." That shut him up. _Good, little fucker._

"And now!" I heard the DJ announce. "Without further ado! The reason you all came here tonight!" _Out with it!_ "The _Titanic Duo_!" _What? Titanic Duo?_ I remember thinking _What kinda fucking name is that?_ Before the lights dimmed and my whole world changed.

* * *

><p><strong>JacindaPOV<strong>

_"Let's knock 'em dead."_

Kait stepped out and started singing her part while my stomach did many flips. **(AN: Bold Underlined is Kaitlyn's part and Bold Italics is Jacinda's part all three is where they're singing together.)**

**Underneath the city lights  
>There is a world few know about<br>Where rules don't apply, no  
>And you can't keep a good girl down<strong>

She comes through the club looking for a good time  
>Gonna make that, shake that, money on a dime<br>Don't need a sugga daddy, she can work it just fine  
>Up on the table, she'll be dancing all night<p>

I prep my self and sing my next part from of stage. While stepping out in a sensual way swinging my hips in time with the beat. Kaitlyn makes room for me and sings harmonizing with the various "Oooh"s and "Ahh"s that go with the song.

_**(hee-eey)**_

_**Babydoll just come to life  
>Under the spotlight<br>All the girls wanna fall in line**_

Kaitlyn and I make our way down to the center of the floor and off the stage singing together.

**We say**_**  
><strong>__**He-eh-eh-hey**__**  
><strong>_**Here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show**_**  
><strong>__**He-eh-eh-hey**__**  
><strong>_**Here go the boys you gotta show a little more**

Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest  
>Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test<br>Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best  
>So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque<p>

_**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest  
>Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test<br>Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best  
>So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque<strong>_

_**A little bit of naughty, it's a little bit nice  
>She's a whole lot of glam, sweat, sugar, sex, spice<strong>_

I ran my hands over my body, not missing my breasts, neck, hips or in between my feminine parts. The men in the club were practically drooling. And I figured that mom had already drug dad out of the club. The last time I had a show and sang this song he started a fight with some guy that was well, lets just say he was having too good of a time watching me up here. If you know what I mean.

_**Shimmy, shimmy, strut, strut  
>Give a little what, what<br>Up on the tables we'll be dancing all night **_

**(hee-eey)**

Everybody just come to life  
>Under the spotlight<br>All the boys wanna fall behind

_**We say**__**  
><strong>_**He-eh-eh-hey**_**  
><strong>__**Here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show**__**  
><strong>_**He-eh-eh-hey**_**  
><strong>__**Here go the boys you gotta show a little more**_

Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest  
>Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test<br>Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best  
>So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque<p>

Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest  
>Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test<br>Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best  
>So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque<p>

**Ok girls, let's show them how it's done  
>It ain't over till we say<br>****And we've only just begun**

Kait was bending over, exposing her chest while her right leg was up on a table full of guys two of them had black hair and one had blonde hair and stunning violet eyes; and those eyes were fixed directly on me. I decided to play with him a little. I walked over to his table while Kait ran to the stage to dance.

_**Lemme hear you say  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<br>Say yeaah, yeah yeah yeah  
>Say yeah yeah yeaah<br>Say yeaah… yeah yeah…**_

I put my hand on the edge of the table and flipped my hair back tilting my head up and bringing the mike to meet it. He watched me, eyes full of fascination, lust, and something else I couldn't place. After swinging my hips a couple times I walked onto the stage to dance with Kait.

_**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest  
>Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test<br>Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best  
>So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque<strong>_

Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest  
>Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test<br>Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best  
>So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque<p>

After the song was done we took our bows and walked off the stage into the dressing room while the next act went on.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Kait asked with a smirk.

"What?" I decided to play dumb, maybe she would drop it.

"You know what, don't play dumb." _It's like she can read my mind!_

"It was a one time thing." I said knowing fully well that she was talking about the little stunt I pulled back there with the guy. I am usually not a very sensual person. Although performing makes me feel like a different person I'm still not good at flirting, or whatever I just did, on or off the stage.

"Sure it was," she said obviously not believing me.

"It was," I insisted.

"I doubt that honey, did you see the way he looked at you. You should be glad that your mom has started making your dad leave during our more...sexy songs."

"You're so delusional." I dismissed her with a roll of my eyes and a flick of my hand.

"Say what you want sweet but he is _so_ into you and he made it way obvious. Plus he's a fucking sexy piece of meat. If you don't take him I will." It's hard to believe that this was the innocent little girl that was playing the piano the day we met; but it is.

"You can have him." I said, "I don't want him anyway."

"Uhuh, he wasn't the only one that made it way obvious Jacinda." _Dang, she only calls me by my full name when she's serious. _

_Leave, leave __**leave**__! _My mind screamed at me. This conversation was getting way to heavy way too fast. I love Kait but she can be deep when she wants to be. And it's a little uncomfortable when she gets that way because she has that special ability to be able to rip down all your defenses and leave you feeling helpless and trapped. Or at least that's what she does to me.

Things got way too quiet and I swear you could cut the tension with a knife.

I heard a knock then a familiar voice. "C'mon girls we're hungry." My mom yelled through the door. I had never been happier with her interruptions than I was right now.

"Coming!" I yelled back as I grabbed my jacket.

"We're not done talking about this Jacey, you can't run from every guy that looks your way. They're not all _him_." I froze.

"I know." I said and opened the door leaving Kait there to gather her things. We would meet up later. Right now I needed to go for a walk to clear my head.

* * *

><p><strong>GaryPOV<strong>

"That was... she was..." I stuttered.

"Well lookie there. We finally found someone to shut him up. I think I'm going to like this girl." Quinn grinned an evil grin and leaned back on his chair folding his hands behind his head.

"Dude you are so screwed. You've barely seen her once and you're already head-over-heels for her." Ash said.

"How?" I asked perplexed. "I don't even like her that much. She's just hot and new and tight. She'll be in my bed within a few hours moaning my name."

"You are such a prick." A feminine voice came from behind me. I turned to see Rashel standing behind me.

"What the hell are you doing here. Go away."

"Glad to see you too." She said rolling her eyes.

Quinn got up and kissed Rashel while I made gagging noises. Rashel broke from him long enough to give me a "shut the fuck up" glare and returned to her ministrations with Quinn.

"Where's Jez?" Morgead asked from behind me. _Shit I forgot he was here._

"She went to go find the princess. But in the meantime, Hannah went to go get her friend." Rashel said pulling away from Quinn.

"Speak of the devil." I murmured as I watched Hannah come toward us with a pretty girl. She was bang-able but not as good as my kitten dancer. _My kitten dancer! __Damn I was becoming some sappy bastard from those Nicholas Sparks novels._

"Hi," Hannah said, leave it to Hannah to make everything awkward with her entrance. "This is Kaitlyn, she's friends with Jacinda."

"Who the hell is Jacinda?" I asked.

"The girl we've been looking for for the past 4 months dip shit!" Rashel said slapping me over the head with her purse._ Shit, since when did she carry a purse?_

"Since I decided that I can beat your ass with it!" She yelled. _Damn did I say that out loud, fuck shit._

Hannah cleared her throat. "We do have a guest Gary, monitor your language." She said with a stern look set on her face.

"No please don't sensor for me," The girl said with a smirk. "Did you guys like the show?"

"No," I said at the same time that everyone else screamed "Yes". I guess she only listened to the positive end because she continued to talk.

"That's good, Jace was so nervous—" she began but didn't get passed that.

"Where is Jace?" Quinn asked a little too eagerly. The girl froze as a look of suspicion crossed her face.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" She asked backing away slightly. _Damnit __Quinn!_

"Well... I... I mean we..." _Fuck shit, we were going to be revealed and it was all Quinn's fault. Why does he have to be such a dumbass?_

"Kathy!" The girl turned around and screamed in a frantic voice.

"NO! Shhh!" Quinn made another shitty move by trying to grab the girl but she moved out of range before he could get a good grip.

"Kathy!" She screamed her voice shaking. **(AN: Katy and Miles come back from college for her concert. That is why they are there when Mare calls them.)** "Miles! Mrs. Ambers! Somebody!" Quinn moved to grab her again and again she dodged just in time. I honestly have never seen a human move that fast, and Quinn was using his vampire speed.

"What the hell is _going on Kaitlyn_?" A voice boomed from in the crowd. The girl who's name was Kaitlyn turned around with a relieved look on her face.

"Mary-Lynette!" Everyone around me froze.

"Mare?" Ash choked out. The girl turned around. She had long soft brown hair, with eyes to match. Her gaze went from anger that was directed at Quinn to love, and it was directed straight at Ash.

When I turned around Ash was moving toward Mary-Lynette with his arms out. She ran into them sobbing.

* * *

><p><strong>Mary-LynettePOV<strong>

He was here! I was prepared to look for him until the end of time. I didn't have to wait long.

"Ash," I breathed into his ear. "I'm sorry, I tried to look for you but—" Ash cut me off.

"Don't apologize my Mare. Never apologize." He said, leaning down to kiss me. It was like fireworks; exactly the way I remember it. The kiss deepened, to something more hungry and demanding when he asked for entrance that I happily granted. I moaned into his mouth and threaded my fingers through his hair. I didn't notice that he was in my head, I was too caught up in his kiss, until he spoke.

_It's nice to know that I can still get a reaction out of you._ I assumed he was referring to my obvious arousal.

_Shut-up. I'll kick you. _I threatened.

_I don't think so sweet Mare. _He ran his hand down my thigh and I moaned louder. Damnit he knew exactly what buttons to press to get a reaction out of me.

The kiss kept deepening, up to the point where I was ready to rip his clothes off and have my way with him on this club floor. When we heard someone clear their throat. I turned around to see Kaitlyn blushing furiously while everyone else had turned around to let us have our moment.

"I'm sorry to ruin this but these guys have a proposition." Kaitlyn said with a hand on her hip. I turned to Ash.

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow.

_Damn that's hot. _He thought to me.

_Shut-up Ash._ I rolled my eyes. "What is this proposition?" I said out loud.

"I assume that you know that Jace was adopted?" Ash asked in a totally serious voice. I nodded.

"Ya, it's no secret that she was adopted. We don't keep secrets in this family." Mrs. Ambers said from behind me. _When did she get here?_

"Really? Try telling her this, your daughter is in trouble. She's the lost princess of a very powerful race."

I looked worriedly at Kaitlyn and she looked at Mrs. Ambers with the same expression. Mrs. Ambers on the other hand focused a steely gaze on Ash.

"Who told you that? What do you want of my daughter?" Mrs. Ambers said signaling Kathy and Miles. I ripped myself out of Ash's arms and faced the female vampire hunter pulling my hair clip out of my hair as it transformed into ninja stars. There were five for each hand. I pulled my lips away from my teeth letting loose a growl.

"Mare!" I heard Ash say in bewilderment. I turned around. _I'm no longer human Ash._ I thought towards him. _I'm sorry, I understand if you don't want me any longer._

_ What?_ He screamed. As I prepared to lunge for the hunter.

"Stop!" I heard a voice scream, I turned around to see Jacinda standing in the doorway. She had cuts and bruises all over her. I immediately rushed over to her examining her.

"What happened to you?" I asked frantically.

"I was attacked." She said calmly.

"What?" I turned around and looked at Ash with pure hatred. _You did this! You and your group of monsters!_

_ What? Mare no... we just came to—_

_ HURT MY PRINCESS! _I turned to lunge at his throat. Soulmate or no soulmate, no one hurts my princess.

_Mare stop. _I heard from behind me. _You won't be able to do it, you love him. Plus I won't LET you do it. You'd just end up hating yourself forever. _

"Watch me do it!" I growled but before I could move an inch I was being held back by an invisible force that I instantly knew was attached to the voice behind me.

I turned around to glare at the person that stopped me and froze when I saw Jace. _Mare let me explain what happened. _It took me a while to place what was off, she was speaking in my mind.

_Jace, you're using your powers, but you swore—_

_ I know, but things are different now, and if you would stop long enough to let me explain I could tell you._

"Fine then," I snapped. "Please enlighten us as to what is so dire that we shouldn't slaughter them like ever other Circle Midnight bastard that looked at you the wrong way."

"Because they're not Circle Midnight, they're Circle Daybreak." She said radiating smugness. Motioning behind her a red-head vampire stepped out, _Wow I hadn't noticed that she was there._

"This is Jezebel," she said pointing at the red-head. "That's Quinn and Rashel," she pointed to the dark-haired couple, the guy that had opened his stupid mouth, and the girl that I had been prepared to lunge at. "That is Morgead," She said pointing to the other dark-haired vampire that had been suspiciously quiet throughout this whole fiasco. "That's Hannah she brought Kait. That's Ash, but I'm sure you already know him." I felt a presence behind me and knew it was Ash, I instantly stiffened. I didn't trust him around my princess yet.

"And what does this have to do with anything?"

Jace gave me a pointed look, "They're the good guys Mare, I was attacked by some goons from Circle Midnight, and Jez saved me. Plus I've seen her mind, she won't hurt me. They need me."

"And why is that."

"Because I'm the one thing that stands in the way of Circle Midnight's plans. With me, they can save the human race after the apocalypse."

"Wait, _what_?" I looked at Ash. "What do you mean 'the apocalypse'?" Everyone of Ash's little friends got real quiet, and Jace looked at me with a solemn expression. "What don't I know?"

"Mare..." Jace looked at me with tears in her eyes. "The world as we know it is going to be no more."

"What do you mean 'no more'?"

"I mean, we've got four months until the end of the world." I felt the ground slip from beneath me and everything went blank.

* * *

><p><strong>JacindaPOV<strong>

Mary-Lynette. That was the only thing going through my mind, she was the only thing going through my mind. It had been 2 days, _2 fudge-licking DAYS!_ I've heard nothing, not a thing. The only thing I know is what Katy told me: that she is going through severe shock and they had to sedate her. Why would they have to sedate her? If nothing was wrong then why would they have to make sure she sleeps? I mean-

"Stop pacing babe your creating a draft," The guy, who's name I found out was Gary, said.

"Don't call me babe!" I snapped.

"I'll call you what I like dollface," he sauntered up to me and ran his hand down my cheek making my legs quake, but I wouldn't let him know that.

I slapped his hand away from my cheek suddenly disgusted. "Don't touch me!"

He looked as if I had just driven a steak through his heart. He gave a quick nod and turned around. My heart lurched.

"Wait!" I called, he turned around and my pulse quickened. _What the heck is wrong with me? _I walked up to him never breaking his gaze. I reached for his hand and fell.

I was floating through a sea of colors and sound. Everything was enhanced and suddenly from a distance I saw him, Gary... or rather I saw his mind. It was dark and mysterious, just like him, but there was also a touch of sadness, regret, and shame.

_Shame?_

_Go away!_

_ Why?_ What now he chooses to be shy.

_Yes!_

_ Well too bad, I'm staying._

_ No you're not. _He started withdrawing his mind from mine.

_ Really? Watch me._ I chased after the dissipating pictures coming from the deepest corners of his mind. The ones that he didn't want me to see. I came closer and closer, almost there..._ SNAP_!

I ended up on the floor of the room staring up at a very angry Gary.

"What the hell was that?" He raged, face turning from purple to green to red.

"Why do you immediately assume it was me?" I rolled my eyes this guy was unbelievable. I have a word for guys like him, what is it? Oh yeah, _Jerk!_

"Because it _was_ you, you're the one that touched me!"

"Okay would you quit yelling?" I asked tilting my head, coming up with a smart remark and spewing it from my mouth before I could stop myself. "You know, maybe we should call Theirry and they can work on you along with Mary-Lynette. I don't think it's healthy to be that shade of green." I said with a smirk, he just growled and walked away.

Success! Jace: 1; Gary: 0. I was on a roll.

"Jace!" My head snapped in the general direction of the voice.

"Kait? What's going on?"

"Mary-Lynette's feeling better but your parents are here." I sighed, that's mom, forever a worry wart. I told her to go home after the show but she refused to listen until my dad convinced her that I would be okay without her. Obviously she has now changed her mind.

"What else is new?"

"She knows about the prophecy—"

"And?" I interrupted.

"She doesn't approve of you helping the vampires, she wants to take you and hide you. Let the vampires fend for themselves."

"What?" I screeched, how could she?

"It gets worse," I braced myself for something terrible, but I nothing could have prepared me for what I heard next. "You're mother, you're real mother, is claiming custody because, legally, you were never adopted by the Ambers. Jace, you're an illegal adoption."

"Not only was she an illegal adoption, but according to the government, she no longer exists." Said my mom. _Where did she come from? _"We immediately pulled her from the system when we found out what she was. We didn't, and still don't, want the leader of Circle Midnight to find you."

It was then that I asked the most stupid question I think I've ever asked in my life. "Who's the leader of Circle Midnight?"

Everyone just looked at me like I had grown another head.

"Sweetheart," and unearthly figure glided toward me and put her hand on my shoulder, I assumed she was my biological mother. "The leader of Circle Midnight is your father, your real father. Hunter Redfern."

* * *

><p><strong>Do you see that little button down at the end there. Push it! Push it! If you push it i'll update faster. Even if it's a simple "Good job", push it; it's nice to know that some people like my hard work. So use that mouse and click that button...NOW!<strong>


End file.
